What Could Have Been
by EscrimaNightwing
Summary: An AU story, where Steve and Diana are both simple, working, humans and not world saving heroes. This story is one of unrequited love, and how one decision can change a person's life. Remember to read and leave a review, love you all!


**Hey guys! Escrima here! Today, I've got a short AU one-shot for you guys! In this AU, Steve and Diana are both simple, working, humans and not world saving heroes. This story is one of unrequited love, and what could have been. So, remember to read it all, and leave a review!**

* * *

The lights of the city dazzled outside his apartment, as Steve looked into the mirror with a smile, straightening his maroon tie. His blue eyes glistened slightly with a mirthful glow, as he looked into the mirror, making sure he looked the best he could, for the thousandth time in a row. Today was the first day that Steve had actually gotten a date, and it had happened with the one and only Diana Prince. Ever since the first day that Steve had met her, he had felt sparks of love run all over his heart. The man's heart seemed to yearn for another conversation with her, to simply see her beautiful smile, and hear her twinkling laugh. Each and every memory of her send waves of joy running through him, always putting the man in a cheery mood. And now he had finally done it.

As Steve softly adjusted the sequin buttons on the front of the dark black tuxedo, he smiled, thinking of how awkward he had been when he asked Diana out to dinner. He had nearly stammered for an entire minute, drawing an odd look from Diana, before he had been able to muster up enough courage to give her the flower and state the words that he had spent weeks trying to prepare. At first Diana had giggled, sending a cascading wave of humiliation through the young man. Steve was scared of what was to come next, before the girl simply took his hand, and said yes. It had seemed like the entire world had lit up that evening, as if someone had decided that everyone shall be happy today, and everything be filled with joy. Steve had nearly hummed a tune while walking home that evening, and now, the day had come.

He reached down, putting on the shiny black shoes that he had bought yesterday, before turning back towards the mirror for the last time. He flashed a smile before bursting into chuckles. "You got this Trevor. Just don't be anxious, and maybe she'll even mention a second date" Just the mention of having another evening with her, sent pangs of joy over his body, as he nearly skipped out of the apartment, barely remembering to shut the door.

Meanwhile, his neighbor was sipping a cup of tea while looking out at the city, breathing in the scent of the life around her. The people in the complex liked to call her Old Valerie, but Steve respected the woman far too much for a nickname like that. The man softly walked towards her, his voice filled with anticipation "Hey, Mrs. Stalwart! I was just saying, I'm about to go on this date, so I won't be able to water the plants on the rooftop today"

The old woman glanced at the boy, her lips curling up into a smile as she simply shook her head. "You foolish boy, don't worry about that. Go enjoy that date, god knows you deserve it" Steve grinned, ruffling his hair a little, before quickly fixing it again. His eyes glanced towards the stairs before he waved towards the woman. "Hehe, see you later miss! I promise I'll visit tomorrow!" The old woman watched Steve rush down the stairs, barely able to contain the excitement contained in his body. She let out a chuckle, watching him running down the street to quickly get into his car, as she whispered to herself. "Ah, young love." Her eyes glanced up towards the stars, watering up a bit as she held up a black and white photograph of her in a wedding dress, standing with her former husband "I wish you were here with me now, Bruce."

Meanwhile, Steve was tapping his foot, waiting for the light to turn green, as the radio softly played in the background. As soon as the bright green light shone, Steve stepped on the accelerator, as the car hurtled towards Diana's apartment. Besides him, on the passenger seat, lay a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses he could find. Each one of them were seemed to glow softly in the light of the moon, and their beautiful scent filled the atmosphere of the car. As the apartment drew closer, Steve got a bit anxious, softly stepping on the brakes as he carefully parked it into an empty spot in front of the complex.

The man got out, fixing his suit a little, as he grabbed the flowers, looking up at Diana's apartment. Then the flowers fell, the bouquet crashing into the dark asphalt, as the delicate roses seemed to shatter itself. But, along with the roses, there was another shatter. Steve's heart lay in pieces, as his eyes were drawn to the scene through her window.

All he could do was watch, as Diana's lips softly met another woman's, and she kissed her like there was no tomorrow. A tear leaked out, as Diana's hands cupped around her face, and she held the woman close. Steve could bare it no more, as the tears fell one after another, softly dripping onto the roses laying on the ground. His sobs were silent on the inside. But internally, Steve was letting out screams of sorrow, as his foolish heart broke into millions of tiny pieces.

Sadness and hurt surged through the man's body, as he got into the car, furiously starting it up. Without even another thought, Steve slammed on the accelerators, the car jerking forward as it revved down the road. He didn't even pay mind to the speed limits, as the needle kept on rising, starting to inch towards the 90 mark, while the scene replayed in his mind over and over again. Diana sitting on another woman's laps, cupping his cheeks, as she kissed her with more passion than he had ever seen. His foot mashed down onto the accelerator even harder, as the engine seemed to whine from the pressure, the needle rising higher and higher, inching towards the 120.

If only Steve had been calm. If only he had kept the car under control. If only he had seen what was about to happen. The truck driver's eyes became wide, as the front of his truck's bonnet slammed into a sedan, completely obliterating its side before the airbags could even deploy. The man quickly jumped off from his rig, rushing towards the car as he looked at the bloody mess behind the steering wheel. As Steve let out his last breath, he imagined himself as the man Diana had been kissing. He imagined marrying her, and having kids. Living happily for the rest of his days, with the woman he would do anything for. But sadly, that was not true. Steve Trevor passed away on the spot, due to the blood loss and the shock of the impact. News of it would stream across the town, as people would politely pay their dues for the loss of such a kind and caring man.

At his funeral, Ms. Stalwart had cried over his body, the old woman refusing to believe that he had left her. No more would the joyous young man come over to water her flowers, or to simply visit and give the woman a few moments of joy. Instead, he had left him too.

A few nights later, she had looked towards the night sky, while sipping on her cup of tea. And a smile had appeared on her face, as she found a bright star seemingly lighting up the darkness above her. It seemed that Steve did keep his promise.

* * *

 ***wipes tears* I'm not crying, you're crying... Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed the story! If you guys liked it enough, remember to like and leave a review! And if enough of you want it, I can write a happy ending to the story instead, so you all leave smiling instead of crying. So thank you all for reading, and see you all next time! EscrimaNightwing signing out~**


End file.
